


Budete můj tatínek?

by EmmaPrince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaPrince/pseuds/EmmaPrince
Summary: Harry Potter je věčně zaměstnán svou prací. Pokud zrovna není v práci, stará se o svého adoptivního syna - Teddyho Lupina. Žádný milostný život nepřipadá v úvahu. Co se tedy stane, když vezme Teddy záležitost do vlastních rukou a pokusí se Harrymu najít přítele?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8





	Budete můj tatínek?

Život svobodného otce nebyl lehký. Harry o tom něco věděl. S vypětím všech svých sil zvládal roli otce a zároveň i náročné zaměstnání. Tyto dvě věci byly celý jeho život a zaplňovaly všechen jeho čas. Buď byl zaneprázdněný pracovně, nebo se ve svém volném čase plně věnoval svému adoptivnímu synovi -Teddymu. 

Výchova Teddyho mu zabírala veškerý volný čas, který mimo svou práci měl, ale nelitoval toho. Teddyho miloval a nevyměnil by ho za nic na světě. Výchovu si užíval. Vždy toužil po vlastní rodině a teď ji konečně měl. Jen si občas říkal, jestli Teddymu nechybí maminka. Harry věděl, že toto jediné mu dát nemůže. I kdyby se s někým seznámil, věděl, že ženy nebyly jeho preferované pohlaví. 

Zažil, jaké je to vyrůstat bez rodičů a nechtěl, aby se to stalo i malému. Proto ho také když mu byly dva roky, adoptoval.  
Teddův otec – Remus Lupin a Nymfadora, byli Harryho dlouholetí přátelé. Remus se znal ještě s jeho otcem. Často mu o jeho rodičích vyprávěl.  
Proto, když se stala ona nehoda a z Teddyho se stal sirotek, Harry ani chvíli nepřemýšlel nad možností, že by se o něj nepostaral.  
Už od malička na Teddym poznal, jak moc se podobá otci. Byl to malý darebák a skoro vždycky se namočil do nějakého průšvihu, ze kterého ho pak musel Harry tahat.  


Jako třeba právě dnes. 

Harry šel s Teddym nakupovat, aby si uvařili něco dobrého k obědu. Měl před sebou volný den a chtěl ho strávit s jen s Teddym. 

Ruku v ruce, procházeli obchodem. Košík postupně naplnili zeleninou, ovocem, koupili i pečivo a jiné drobnosti. Už skoro mířili k pokladně, když se náhle Teddy vytrhl z Harryho sevření a utíkal pryč.  


Než Harry zaregistroval chlapcovu nepřítomnost, kluk už byl o regál dál a běžel přímo k vysokému muži v černém kabátu.  


Harry nechal nákup nákupem a rozběhl se za ním. 

Co to Teddy vyvádí? Vždyť ví, že když jsou někde spolu, vždy se musí držet spolu, aby se neztratil. Nikdy to pravidlo ještě neporušil. 

„Teddy!“ volal za ním. „Zastav se! Tohle jsme si nedomluvili.“

Chlapec se zastavil přímo před mužem oděného celého v černém a malou ručkou ho zatahal za kabát. 

Muž s ebenovými vlasy a jestřábím nosem shlédl na osobu, která ho vyrušila při nakupování. 

„Budete můj tatínek?“ řekl chlapec s tyrkysovými vlasy a čokoládovýma očima. Díval se na něj s nevinností, na tváři široký úsměv. 

Severus se zarazil. Takovou otázku nečekal. Přešel ji, jako by ji neslyšel a místo toho se chlapce zeptal: „Kde máš maminku, maličký? Ztratil ses?“ rozhlížel se kolem, hledající vyděšenou ženu, která marně pátrá po svém synovi. 

„Maminku nemám, jen tatínka,“ pokoušel se chlapec vyslovit každé slovo tak, aby mu bylo rozumět. „Ale tatínek je sám. Potřeboval by k sobě taky tatínka. Nemohl byste mu pomoct vy?“

Odvaha tomu klukovi nechyběla, jen co byla pravda. Už několik let ho takto nikdo nezaskočil. Ještě, než vůbec stačil odpovědět, přiřítil se k nim mladý, atraktivní muž. V očích měl strach. 

"Teddy!“ zlobil se. „Co jsem ti říkal o tom, že beze mě nemáš nikam chodit?“ mladému muži se viditelně ulevilo teď, když měl kluka u sebe.  
Harryho pohled se stočil k muži před ním.  


Zadrhl se mu dech.  


Muž před ním byl to přesně jeho typ. „Moc se vám omlouvám, jestli vás Teddy nějak obtěžoval, tohle ještě nikdy neudělal.“

„Vůbec ne, chlapec byl velmi milý. Snažil se jen pro svého tatínka domluvit schůzku, aby se seznámil.“

Harry se začervenal. 

Nervózně si prohrábl vlasy. „Nevím, co na to říct. Ještě jednou se vám omlouvám. Kluk si myslí, že všechno v životě je tak jednoduché. V ničem nevidí překážku,“ rozcuchal malému vlasy. 

„Nic se nestalo, vážně,“ usmál se Severus na mladíka a Harrymu se málem podlomila kolena. „Musíte být moc pyšný na svého… syna?“

„Ano, to jsem, děkuji. Je to sice občas rošťák, trochu mi tím připomíná svého otce, ale za nic bych ho nevyměnil. Jsem jeho kmotr, Harry,“ natáhl k cizinci ruku. 

Muž ruku přijal. „Severus,“ představil se. „Rád tě poznávám Harry.“

„Nápodobně.“

Teddy zaujatě pozoroval dění před ním. Ještě nikdy neviděl svého otce se takto usmívat. A zdálo se, že jiskra přeskočila i na druhé straně.  
Zubil se od ucha k uchu, jako by právě našel pod stromečkem vše, co si od Ježíška přál.  


Harry a Severus si stále hleděli do očí a drželi se za ruce, snad si toho ani nebyli vědomi. 

Když v tom Harrymu zazvonil telefon. Pustil Severusovu ruku, vytáhl telefon z kapsy, podíval se na displej a zamračil se. „Omlouvám se, tohle musím vzít. Volají z práce.“

Poodešel pár kroků, aby hovor vyřídil. Chvíli se s někým naštvaně domlouval, poté kývl a hovor ukončil. 

„Moc se omlouvám, Teddy, ale z našeho volného odpoledne nic nebude. Musím nutně do práce. Je to naléhavé. Zavolám tetě Molly, aby si tě přišla vyzvednout, můžete jít třeba do parku a na zmrzku, já přijdu večer a přečtu ti pohádku na dobrou noc. Do té zoo vyrazíme jindy.“ 

Poté se otočil k muži. „Rád jsem tě poznal, Severusi,“ usmál se, chytil syna za ruku a šli směrem k pokladnám. 

Severus z nich nespustil pohled, dokud Harry nezahnul za roh a nezmizel mu z dohledu. 

***  


To odpoledne odešel Harry do práce a pro Tedda si přišla teta Molly.  


Nebyla to jeho pravá teta, tak jako nebyl Harry jeho pravý otec, jen mu tak říkal. Byla to Harryho známá a znala i jeho biologického otce – Remuse. Harry mu o jeho otci často vyprávěl – jaký byl, co dělal, jeho zážitky a příběhy. Teddy to miloval.  


Na rodiče si nevzpomínal, ale měl na památku pár jejich fotografií. A i když mu rodiče příšerně chyběli, věděl, že jeho otec dělal vše pro to, aby se tak nestávalo a snažil se je všemožně nahradit. Obětoval pro něj všechen svůj volný čas. Až natolik, že úplně zapomínal na sebe. Viděl na něm, že se cítí sám. Stejně jako rodiče jeho kamaráda potřeboval jeho tatínek někoho, s kým by mu nebylo smutno, přitulil se k němu na gauči a pusinkoval se s ním.  


Proto musel vzít záležitosti do vlastních rukou. Vytvořil plán, aby svého otce s někým seznámil, když na to sám nemá čas.  


Muž v černém – Severus, byl jeho první pokus. Jako dítě si nebral žádné servítky, a tak na to šel hezky zpříma. Harry mu vždy říkal, že s upřímností nejdál dojde a on se toho rčení držel.  


Jenže všechno překazil ten telefonát.  


Tolik mu dalo práce najít někoho, kdo by byl Harryho typ.  


Když byl jeho otec jednou v práci, tajně mu prošel věci. Věděl, že se to nesmí, cítil se kvůli tomu provinile, ale pro jednou to snad Harry pochopí. Dělal to kvůli němu, aby byl šťastný.  


Prošel už skoro všechny věci, když nahlédl do zásuvky u jeho pracovního stolu.  


Bingo!  


Na dně šuplíku byly fotografie mužů, přičemž většina z nich na sobě neměla žádné oblečení nebo jen velmi málo.  


No vážně, proč se nemohou obléct? Není jim zima?  


Na základě těchto fotografií poté vydedukoval určitý typ. Všechno to byli muži, tmavovlasí, spíše hubení či jemně vysportovaní.  


Proto vždy, když šel s Harrym někam ven, díval se po mužích a hledal přesně ten typ, který by se mohl jeho otci líbit a mohl by být jeho druhým tatínkem. Severus byla trefa do černého, plán už skoro vyšel, ale jako vždy musel Harry opět do práce. 

To odpoledne se procházel s tetou Molly Příčnou ulicí, v ruce kornout se zmrzlinou, když pohlédl skrze výlohu jednoho obchodu a uvnitř uviděl Severuse.  


Zastavil.  


Ve výloze byly vystaveny různé druhy bylin.  


„Co je to za obchod, teto?“  


„To je bylinkářství, zlato. Prodávají tu bylinky. Třeba na nějaký dobrý čaj, nachlazení nebo nemoc. Chceš se podívat dovnitř?“  


„Ano, prosím.“  


Zvonek nade dveřmi se při jejich příchodu rozezněl.  


Severus vzhlédl od pultu. „Teddy?“ podíval se překvapeně na chlapce.  


„Severusi!“ vykřikl chlapec samou radostí, že ho vidí.  


„Vy se znáte?“ ptala se zmateně Molly.  


„Pouze od dnešního rána. Seznámil jsem se s Teddym a Harrym na nákupu,“ vysvětlil. „Jak se máš Teddy?“ usmál se na něj.  


„Skvěle. Byly jsme s tetou Molly na zmrzlině,“ ukázal mu kornout. „Chceš si líznout?“  


„Nechci, ale děkuji za nabídku.“  


Poté, co jim Severus ukázal obchod a Teddy ze sebe vychrlil několik zvědavých otázek, se museli rozloučit.  


„Měj se Teddy, pozdravuj Harryho a někdy ho sem přiveď. Rád bych ho zase někdy viděl.“  


Kluk mu na rozloučenou zamával. 

***

Domů přišel s plánem.  


Poté, co ulehl do postele a Harry si s knihou pohádek lehl vedle něj, započal svůj plán.  


„Tati?“ zakašlal. „Nekoupil bys mi zítra něco na kašel? Myslím, že ta dnešní zmrzlina nebyl dobrý nápad,“ znovu zakašlal.  


„Samozřejmě, pohladil ho po vlasech, „koupím něco v lékárně.“  


„Já moc léky nemusím. Vždycky mi dělá problém je polknout a mají takovou divnou chuť. Mohl bys mi místo toho koupit nějaký čaj? Cítím, že to brzy bude lepší.“  


„Dobře, hned zítra se po něčem podívám,“ chtěl začít číst, když ho Teddy opět přerušil.  


„Dnes jsme s tetou Molly šli kolem jednoho bylinkářství v Příčné ulici. Třeba by ses mohl podívat tam. Teta říkala, že tam prodávají čaje na nachlazení i na nemoci. Jsou na to různé bylinky.“  


„Co, že se najednou tolik zajímáš o bylinky?“  


„Ale to nic. Jen když jsme dnes šli okolo toho obchodu, tak mě napadlo, že by to byl dobrý nápad,“ vyhnul se očnímu kontaktu. „Zajdeš tam, prosím?“ smutně se na otce podíval.  
Harry čekal nějakou čertovinu. Přeci jen Teddy byl synem jednoho z Pobertů a jeho náhlý zájem o bylinky mu přišel podezřelý. Nakonec však souhlasil a slíbil, že se v tom obchodě staví. Samotného ho zajímalo, co se z toho vyklube. 

***

Zvonek nade dveřmi ohlásil dalšího zákazníka.  


„Moment, hned jsem u vás,“ zavolal Severus ze skladu. Vyšel zpoza rohu a v obchodě uviděl stát Harryho.  


„Severusi?“ údiv na jeho tváři byl znatelný. „To je ale náhoda. Teddy mi zrovna včera večer říkal, ať sem - “ zarazil se.  


Pochopil.  


„Ten malej darebák. Víš, že mi říkal, že je nemocný? A ten jeho náhlý zájem o bylinky,“ zasmál se.  


„To jsem rád. Tomu rošťákovi hodně dlužím. Včera v obchodě jsem tě ani nestihl požádat o telefonní číslo a opravdu nevím, zda bychom se potkali, kdyby Teddy nezasáhl. Rád bych tě někdy pozval na večeři, pokud budeš souhlasit.“  


„Moc rád, půjdu,“ usmál se Harry.  


Vyměnili si kontakty a Harry odešel.  


Celou cestu domů v ruce pořád opatrovnicky svíral lísteček s napsaným telefonním číslem od Severuse. Nemohl uvěřit svému štěstí.  


Jen co vešel na chodbu a zaklaply za ním domovní dveře, si vzpomněl: „Sakra, já tam zapomněl ty bylinky!“


End file.
